Estúpido Móvil de Shindou
by angylopez
Summary: Ibuki y Kirino no se llevaban bien. Siempre que se miraban se lanzaban malas miradas y comenzaban los gritos. Y eso para Shindou era una tortura. Pero ese día en que Ibuki y Kirino arruinaron el teléfono del pianista, se convirtió en un momento muy incomodo. "Kirino, es tu culpa" "¡¿Eh!" ¿Qué haran para arreglarlo? ¿Se llevaran mejor? ¿Shindou se dará cuenta? ¡Humor & Friendship!


¡Hola! xD Vale, tengo un sinfín de cosas por actualizar, pero es que los personajes del Go! y Galaxy se han metido en mi imaginación y me ha dado por pensar bastante en escribir _otro _fanfic del Go! =D

Neh~ Daré información del fanfic:

Personajes principales (?): Shindou Takuto, Ibuki Munemasa, Kirino Ranmaru.

Personajes secundarios (?): Todos aquellos que salgan demás xD.

Parejas (?): Bah, haré un una mención de las parejas que me gustan el Galaxy. Esas son KusakaxKonoha y IbukixMizukawa (Mizukawa Minori es la otra gerente del equipo de Earth Eleven, la del cabello verde que "parece" tranquila, pero no lo es. De hecho es una fiera [?] Y en el último capítulo del Galaxy agarra de la chaqueta a Ibuki porque estaba histérica xD Y además para mí Ibuki y Mizukawa son lindos juntos~) Aunque de esta última ni es mención xD Pero igual lo quería poner porque me gusta~ =3

Aclaración: No Yaoi, aunque parezca y haya insinuaciones por comedia, no es Yaoi.

Géneros: Amistad/Friendship & Humor.

Ojala les guste~

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go!/Galaxy no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Ese hermoso instante en que parece que todo va bien, es posiblemente uno de los momentos más fascinantes de la vida, a esto se complemente la paz, la tranquilidad, la armonía…

―¡Vete al demonio!

Oh, Shindou desearía estar en un momento así…

―Ibuki, madura. Sólo porque te dije una vez que no le causaras problemas a Shindou no es motivo para fastidiarme.

La vida es tan, pero tan _irónica~…_

―¡A mí nadie me dice que hacer!

Y pensar que hace muchísimo tiempo no se llevaba bien con el basquetbolista…

―¡Deja de ser tan terco!

Ahora Ibuki era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Al igual que Kirino también lo es, sin embargo era una lástima que sus dos amigos más cercanos no se llevaran bien.

―¡Yo soy terco de nacimiento! ¿Problema?

"_¿Por qué los invite a mi casa?". _La tolerancia tiene un límite y el pianista llegó a ese punto.

―¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¿Podrían dejar de gritarse? Me estresan.

Sí, ese era el límite de Shindou Takuto.

―¡Tú, ni te metas! ―exclamaron los dos al unisonó.

Estaba más que claro que esa enemistad que llevaban Kirino e Ibuki estaba lejos de arreglarse…

―¡Pero si están discutiendo por mí! ―gritó ya harto el castaño, sólo que no midió sus palabras provocando una cara de asco de parte del portero y una mirada asesina del defensa―. ¡No me refería a eso! Yo… me refería a que por mi culpa discuten ya que no deberían estar ambos aquí… es decir que… ¡Bah! Olvídenlo. Lo único que quiero es que dejen de discutir.

En lo que hablaba se escuchó una voz llamándolo.

―¡Takuto~! ―llamó una voz dulce, casi como la de un ángel, la progenitora de aquella voz parecía acercarse, y para cuando los tres chicos prestaron más atención, ella ya había entrado a la habitación―. Hijo, quería hablar contigo acerca de…

La señora se quedó callada al ver a los amigos de Shindou.

―¡Oh! ―fue lo que exclamó―. ¿Son tus amiguitos?

―Sí, bueno… ―contestó ruborizado el castaño.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían? ¡Les hubiera preparado algo especial!

―Mamá no es para tanto.

―¿No es para tanto? ¡Jamás traes a un amigo a la casa! Además me gustaría que algún día trajeras a una chica linda…

Shindou se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba e Ibuki junto a Kirino estallaron en risa.

―¡Chicos! ―alzó la voz el que ahora estaba más que rojo―. Voy a hablar con mi madre…

―Pero, Takuto yo quería conocer mejor a tus amistades.

―Otro día. Ellos están muy ocupados. ¿Verdad, muchachos? ―preguntó apresurado y ellos simplemente asintieron todavía aguantándose la risa.

―Que lastima. Bueno, vamos.

Y el chico castaño salió de la habitación junto a su madre, dejando a solas a los dos. Por unos instantes hubo un silencio incómodo, que ninguno de los dos quiso romper. ¿Para qué hablar? Lo único que harían sería gritarse de nuevo, todo lo que ya se habían dicho más de alguna vez. No tenían nada más que decirse, no se soportaban, no se llevaban bien, y preferían evitar tener una conversación ya que eso implicaba decir y llegar a cosas que no valían la pena. Ambos se miraron para después desviar la mirada, Ibuki se alejó de Kirino recostándose en una pared cerca de la ventana. Kirino prefirió sentarse en la silla que quedaba en frente del escritorio y que también quedaba a la par de la ventana por lo que el portero y el defensa quedaron casi a la par.

El basquetbolista odia profundamente el silencio, por lo que prefirió distraer su mente tomando el celular de Shindou, el cual estaba en el escritorio. Sin embargo, Kirino lo miró e hizo que él se incomodara.

―¿Qué demonios me miras?

―No deberías tocar algo que no es tuyo.

―¿Eh? Por favor, Shindou me lo prestaría de todas formas. No le veo el problema.

―Ajá… dudo que él aceptara a que tocaras su celular.

―¡Uh! Perdóname. No sabía que le cuidabas el teléfono a tu novio~.

―¿Disculpa?

―Lo que escuchaste.

―Shindou es "mi" mejor amigo, no mi novio ―aclaró Kirino haciendo énfasis en "mi"―. Además yo te debería decir eso.

―¿Qué?

―¡Eso que oíste! Parece que tú te mueres por él.

―Tú me repugnas. Yo soy su rival y punto.

―Ah~ ¿no es tu amigo?

―¿Amigo? Quizá~ Pero yo no siento nada por él. Soy su amigo y a mí me gustan las chicas.

―¡Ah pues a mí también me gustan las chicas!

―¡Wow! Pensé que te gustan los chicos porque ya sabes, tu apariencia…

―¡Soy un chico!

―Claro, claro.

―Me estás irritando.

―Pues tú empezaste.

―Yo no te dije que parecías chica.

―Es que no parezco~ en cambio tú…

―Cállate.

―Como digas… ―susurró para después tomar el teléfono y mirar lo que contenía.

―Oye, ten cuidado.

―¡Oh no! ―gritó falsamente el portero mientras fingía que se le caía―. Que tragedia sería que se me cayera.

―No te burles.

―Y tú no dramatices. No soy tan torpe como para tirar el celular ―habló Ibuki con la menor preocupación, pero al alzar los hombros también alzó las manos provocando que tirara el teléfono por la ventana.

Ambos se vieron para después mirar como el celular caía y se estrellaba contra el duro suelo…

―…

―…

Los dos se miraron y luego voltearon a ver hacia abajo para "admirar" como una limosina pasaba por encima del teléfono.

―Yo… ―murmuró el de los ojos color ciruela―. Kirino, esto es tu culpa.

―¡¿Eh?!

―¡Si no me hubieras dicho eso, no hubiera aventado el teléfono de Shindou por la ventana!

―¡Es tu culpa! Si no te hubieras burlado de lo que dije, no hubieras echó esa estupidez.

―¡Pues yo no hubiera echó esa estupidez si no hubieras dicho que no tocará el teléfono!

―¡No hubiera echo eso, si tu no me hubieras dicho chica!

―¡Yo no hubiera dicho eso, si tú no me hubieras dicho que me gustaba Shindou!

―¿Así? Pues yo no lo hubiera dicho, si tú no hubieras dicho que yo era el novio de Shindou.

―¡Espera! Yo dije que eras la novia de Shindou.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Ibuki eres un idiota! ―exclamó con gran ira Kirino para después echar un suspiró―. Da igual, él nos va a echar la culpa a los dos.

―A no… esto es sólo tuyo.

―¿Crees que él lo va a tomar así?

El portero reflexionó un poco, y sólo se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de desesperación.

―Bien… ¿Alguna idea Kirino?

―Pues… lo más conveniente sería decirle la verdad.

―¡Jamás! Después nos va a der un sermón, y no estoy para eso.

―¿Y qué sugieres genio?

―Ah, pues… no tengo ideas.

Fue entonces cuando Kirino le lanzó una mirada asesina.

―Perfecto ―comentó hastiado el defensa―. Digámosle la verdad.

―¡No!

Y justó después de lanzar ese grito, se escucharon unos pasos.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Shindou.

―Na-nada… ―tartamudeó Kirino.

―¿De verdad? ―volvió a cuestionar extrañado el pianista.

―Que sí, Shindou, deja de hacer preguntas bobas.

―Ibuki, gracias por ser tan amable ―comentó el castaño con sarcasmo―. Por cierto… ¿seguirán gritando?

―No ―respondió cortantemente Kirino.

―Ah, está bien… pero… ya que estamos mejor voy a llamar a Tenma. Así nos reunimos la mayoría para jugar un rato ¿no? ―propuso el castaño para después buscar su celular en el escritorio―. ¿Y mi teléfono?

Kirino e Ibuki se miraron mutuamente.

―¿No te lo habías llevado? ―preguntó el portero tratando de despistarlo.

―No que yo recuerde.

―Quizá estás estresado. Ya sabes… tú mismo nos dijiste que te sentías estresado por nuestros gritos.

―Lo dudo.

―¡Vamos, Shindou! ¿Nos vas a negar que no te has sentido algo distraído por el estrés?

―A lo mejor… ―comenzó a susurrar el aludido―, creo que tienen razón.

"_¡Sí!", _pensaron el basquetbolista y el del cabello rosa.

―Deberías ir a tocar el piano ―sugirió Kirino―. Me has dicho que te relaja.

―Es verdad. Voy a tocar el piano. ¿Van a venir?

―Ah… ―mascullaron ambos.

―Kirino, una vez me dijiste que te gustaría aprender a tocar el piano.

―Me gustaría, pero hoy estoy algo… ocupado con una tarea que no entiendo ―se excusó el defensa―. ¡Ibuki me va a ayudar!

―¿Qué? ―susurró confundido el portero, pero recibió un codazo de parte de su compañero― ¡Ah, sí, es verdad!

―¿De qué es la tarea? ―preguntó Shindou con curiosidad.

―¡Matemáticas/Literatura! ―contestaron al mismo tiempo. Sólo que Ibuki contestó lo primero y Kirino lo segundo.

―¿Cuál de los dos?

―¡Ambos!

―Yo no sabía que Ibuki era un experto en letras y números.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Shindou.

―Como digas… Me voy a tocar el piano. Los veo después, siéntanse como en su casa, así que ya saben.

Luego de decir eso él se fue.

―¡¿Experto en números y letras?!

―A mí no me reclames nada. Que el que dijo que yo te ayudaría en tu tarea fuiste tú.

―Pero no era para que dijeras eso. Esa mentira sobre pasa todo.

―¡Pues Shindou se la creyó de todas formas!

―Es verdad… no puedo creer que se tragará esa mentira tan boba ―recordó Kirino algo extrañado para después hacer una pausa―. A lo mejor no nos creyó y sólo está esperando a que le digamos la verdad.

―¡No digas tonterías! Mejor pensemos en hacer algo…

―Haber, si no le dije la verdad a Shindou fue porque no quiero seguirme llevando mal contigo.

―¿Y eso?

―Mira, Shindou es tu amigo, y también es mi amigo, no tiene caso que siempre estemos discutiendo. Dejemos las peleas por la paz. ¿De acuerdo?

―Hum… ―masculló pensativo el portero―, está bien. Sólo con una condición.

―¿Cuál?

―Quisiera que fingiéramos discutir de vez en cuando.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque me gustaría fastidiar a Shindou. A veces me molesta con su actitud, así que… ¿Por qué no molestarlo haciéndole una broma de vez en cuando?

―Eso no me suena bien.

―Oye, ¿quieres que nos llevemos bien? ¡Relájate!

―Vale… sólo si… me ayudas a practicar mis habilidades en el futbol. Y que me dejes de decir que parezco… chica.

―Te ayudo y… ¡Bien! No te diré que pareces. Así que quedamos a mano ¿no?

―Sí, y ahora hay que ver como arreglamos lo del teléfono.

―Creo que primero deberíamos ver cómo está el celular.

―Hay que bajar sin que se dé cuenta.

Ambos asintieron, después salieron a la habitación, sigilosamente bajaron las escaleras, pasaron por la habitación donde Shindou tocaba el piano. Ibuki se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo, pues no imaginaba que tocara así de bien mientras que Kirino intentaba avanzar, pero se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había quedado escuchando. Así que sólo lo jaló del brazo hacía la puerta. Ya estando afuera observaron lo que quedaba del móvil.

―Huy… ―susurró Ibuki para después tomar el desperdició en sus manos.

―Ya no se puede arreglar. Tendremos que buscar otro teléfono igual.

―¿Con qué dinero? ―preguntó el portero algo irritado.

―¡No sé! Mis ideas no están bien hoy.

―¡Ah! Pero que estupidez… necesitamos a alguien que tenga un teléfono igual y cambiárselo por un favor o por otra cosa.

―¡Espera! Creo que conozco a alguien que tiene un teléfono igual ―comentó Kirino con gran emoción.

―¡¿En serio?!

―¡Sí! Sólo necesito hacer una llamada y preguntar ―sacó su móvil y realizó lo planeado―. Aló, ¿Kariya?

―¿Para qué me llamas?

―Qué forma de saludar…

―Sólo me llamas por conveniencia… ¡Oh! Espera… ¿Tiene que ver con Shindou?

―Digamos.

―¡No me diga que le dijo que le gusta!

―Kariya, deja tus bromas bobas.

―Neh~ no es divertido.

―Y tú no eres gracioso.

―Da igual. ¿Qué necesitas?

―Ah… ¿recuerdas el teléfono de Shindou?

―Sí.

―¿Tienes uno igual?

―Hum… tenía. Se lo vendí a Aoi.

―¿Aoi?

―Sí, ¿por?

―Nada… gracias. Adiós ―y sin más terminó la llamada.

―¿Qué dijo?

―Voy a llamar a Aoi.

―¡Espera! Yo la llamo.

―Como quieras.

―Bien… ―habló el portero para después hacer la llamada―. ¡Aló!

―¡Ibuki! ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Pasó algo?

―No. Sólo quería hacer una pregunta.

―Está bien.

―¿Tienes un teléfono igual al de Shindou?

―No. El que tenía se lo preste a Tenma, pero se descompuso cuando él jugaba con perro. ¿Para qué quieres uno?

―Es que tengo un problema y necesitaba de verdad uno igual al de él. Pero no tienes así que…

―¡Espera! Sé quién tiene uno…

―¡¿De verdad?!

―¡Claro! Pero no sé si te guste saberlo.

―¡No me importa! Sólo dime quién es.

―Es… Mizukawa.

El portero se quedó helado por unos instantes. Mizukawa era esa chica histérica que lo había jaloneado antes de volver a la tierra. A su mente vino la imagen de ella y sintió como un tic en su ojo aparecía.

―…

―¿Ibuki?

Rápidamente Kirino agarró el teléfono.

―Aoi, gracias por todo. Ahora Ibuki ya no te pudo contestar, pero te da las gracias. Adiós.

Y sin decir nada Ibuki tenía un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

―¡¿Qué te pasó, Ibuki?!

―Mizukawa…

―¿Mizukawa?

―Ella tiene un teléfono igual al de Shindou.

―¿Y qué esperamos?

―Yo… en verdad no quiero hablarle.

―¿Eh?

―Es que… ella es violenta.

―¿Ajá?

―Mira. Antes de volver a la Tierra pues ella me jaló de la chaqueta y casi me golpea. Yo no le conteste ni nada porque no soy un idiota con las chicas.

―Entiendo… pero hay que ir con ella.

―Lo otro es que no sé dónde está.

―¿No tienes su número?

―Claro que no.

―Voy a llamar a Aoi.

Después de unos minutos, Kirino ya sabía el número de Mizukawa y luego de realizar otra llamada. Logró llegar al acuerdo de encontrarse con la ex manager en una cafetería cercana al hogar de pianista.

Pasaron treinta minutos y el dúo de chicos llegó a lugar indicado. Era una cafetería modesta, no era la gran cosa, pero habían muchas personas en ella, la cafetería poseía puertas y vitrinas transparentes. Pero el verdadero punto es que Ibuki estaba hecho una bola de nervios, con un nudo en el estómago, y comenzó a sentir la garganta algo seca.

―Kirino, ¿y si mejor nos vamos?

―No. Tenemos que ver a Mizukawa.

―Pe-pero…

―Ya, entremos.

―Bien… ¿dónde está?

―No lo sé, quizá la verías mejor si… ¡te quitaras esa gorra que te pusiste!

―¡Jamás! ―exclamó mientras intentaba entrar, ero chocó contra la entrada del lugar ya no miraba muy bien por la gorra―. Auch.

―Te lo mereces.

―No digas nada más.

El defensa guardó silencio y decidió entrar junto a su compañero.

―Bien… ¿La vez por algún lado? ―preguntó Kirino.

―Creo que sí ―contestó Ibuki mientras señalaba a una chica―. Tal vez es ella.

Kirino vio a la persona señalada y sintió unas ganas tremendas de golpear al portero.

―No es ella.

―¿Y tú cómo sabes?

―Porque es un chico.

―¿Qué?

―Sí. Mira… ―indicó para que después ambos vieran que efectivamente era un chico y no se parecía en nada a Mizukawa, realmente parecía más un vago. Lo único compatible era que tenía cabello verde.

―Pues… ¡Se parecían! ¿No?

―En un cuarto oscuro y sin nada de luz tal vez.

―Ya no me regañes.

―Te dije que te quitas la estúpida gorra y no me hiciste caso.

―¿Por qué hacerte caso?

―Confundiste una chica, con un chico que no se parece en nada.

―¡Como quieras! ―exclamó irritado para después quitarse la gorra y arrojarla sin tener cuidado de a donde la tiraba, lastimando así a la verdadera Mizukawa.

―¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! ―preguntó la del cabello verde para después agarrarlo de la chaqueta y jalarlo hacia su altura―. ¡Dime! … ¡¿Ibuki?!

―Mi-Mi-Mizukawa… ―tartamudeó con miedo el potero mientras comenzaba a sudar un poco por los nervios.

―¡Pastelillos! ―exclamó Kirino al ver su postre favorito y por supuesto se ganó una mirada asesina de la chica―. Ah, perdón.

―Pero que idiotas.

―Kirino… ayúdame ―pidió ayuda susurrando el agredido.

―¡Ah! Mizukawa. ¿Podrías soltar a mi amigo?

―Hum… bien.

Y luego de aceptar soltarlo. Ibuki tenía la respiración algo agitada por lo que pasó. Unos instantes después los tres estaban sentados en una mesa. Ya habían pedido unas malteadas porque no querían café y como ahí habían malteadas. Así que al final el portero tenía un nudo en la garganta, Kirino intentaba sonreír y Mizukawa, miraba mucho al basquetbolista.

―¿Y…? ―intentó preguntar el defensa, pero no logró completar la oración al ver la mirada asesina de la chica.

―¿Qué es lo que quieren?

―Este… ―masculló el de los ojos color ciruela―. T-tú mo-móvil…

―¿Ajá?

Kirino le metió un buen codazo al portero para que terminara la frase.

―¡¿Nos puedes regalar tu celular a cambio de algo?! ―preguntó aceleradamente Ibuki.

―¿Por qué quieren mi teléfono?

―Pues, arruinamos el móvil de Shindou, y no queremos que se moleste así que intentamos buscar otro igual para arreglarlo ―explicó calmadamente el chico del cabello color rosa.

―No sé… mi celular es nuevo.

―¿Po-podemos llegar a un a-acuerdo? ―cuestionó nervioso el portero―. ¿No? Porque… e-en verdad lo necesitamos.

―Por favor ―rogó un poco Kirino y ella los miró de una curiosa.

―En ese caso… ―comenzó a contestar la ex mánager―, quiero que él ―señaló al portero―, salga conmigo a algún lugar…

Ella había cambiado su semblante agresivo por uno más tranquilo e incluso un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas había aparecido.

―O sea… ¿Una cita? ―preguntó directamente Kirino.

―Pues… s-sí.

El basquetbolista ahora encima de sentir todo lo anterior surgió un gran rubor en su rostro.. Y encima su corazón se había acelerado de una forma inesperada.

―¿Có-cómo? ―cuestionó incrédulo el aludido.

―Bue-bueno… ¿podemos hablar… ―comenzó a preguntar Mizukawa para después ver a Kirino―, a solas?

―Entiendo ―comentó el defensa para después levantarse de la mesa y acercase al portero y susurrarle algo―. Ten cuidado.

Así él se fue, dejando solos a Mizukawa e Ibuki.

―Yo… ―empezaron a susurra los dos.

―¿Por qué quieres una cita conmigo?

―Ah, es que… me explicaron lo que pasó en el tren y todo. Además me di cuenta de que… no fue correcto tratarse así ―murmuraba entrecortada por los nervios, sin embargo el portero la escuchaba perfectamente―, y pues… de todas formas… me gustaría salir… contigo…

―Pue-pues. Creo que voy a ir al baño. Ahora regresó.

Ibuki se levantó y rápidamente se fue al baño, donde se encontró con Kirino.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Nada. Sólo me explicó un par de cosas y… no sé…

―¿No quieres salir con ella?

―No lo sé. Di-digo… no es fea y su actitud… me asusta un poco, pero ahora que la vi algo… nerviosa, me dio miedo tratarla mal. Porque no sé si se va a enojar o algo peor…

―Ibuki, si no quieres sólo di que no. Ya hallaremos otra forma de encontrar otro móvil.

―Pe-pero… no le puedo decir que no. Puede agredirme o podría lastimarla. Y no soy un idiota con las chicas.

―Entonces dile que sí. La conoces mejor y quizá después te guste ―se burló un poco Kirino e Ibuki le lanzó una mirada asesina.

―¡Bah! Le diré que s-sí.

―Muy bien. Entonces ve y dile ―comentó sonriente el defensa―. Se como tu compañero Kusaka.

―¿Kusaka?

―¿Acaso él no se le declaró a Konoha?

―Sí, pero no es lo mismo.

―Claro, pero, ¿sabías que ya están saliendo?

―¿En serio?

―Sí. Kusaka publicó en BookFace que ya tuvo su primera cita con Konoha. Según leí la llevó al cine.

―Increíble. Pensé que jamás le diría que sí.

―¿Ves? Las cosas pueden cambiar y tal vez Mizukawa ya no te trate tan mal.

―Como digas… voy a regresar.

Ibuki echó un suspiro y regresó con la mayor normalidad del mundo.

―Mizukawa… acepto salir contigo.

―Entonces… ―ella sacó su celular para después hacer un par de cosas con él para luego dárselo al potero―, ten.

―Gracias.

―Supongo que ya te vas.

―Sí, nos vemos… otro día.

―¡Espera! ¿Qué día? ―preguntó Mizukawa algo curiosa.

―¿Día? No sé… él que tú quieras.

―Hum… ―se levantó de su lugar e hizo que el chico se levantara de su lugar también―, ¿te parece el sábado?

―Sí. Nos reunimos en este lugar, el sábado después a las tres de la tarde y quizá te llevaría a…

―No me digas el lugar a donde iremos―comentó ella mientras jalaba al portero de la chaqueta y lo bajaba a su altura―. Que sea una sorpresa ―le sonrió y ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejando rojo al portero, luego lo soltó―. Adiós.

Ella se fue caminando tranquilamente y él se quedó perplejo, después Kirino llegó y se burló un poco de él.

Al rato ambos regresaron a la casa del pianista, de nuevo entraron sigilosamente, hasta llegar a la habitación. Suspiraron, dejaron el móvil en la cama de su amigo y se vieron a los ojos para después echarse a reír.

Finalmente las carcajadas terminaron y el basquetbolista habló:

―Oye, gracias.

―Oh~ no hay problema. Digo, Shindou también iba a echarme la culpa y era mejor solucionarlo.

―No por eso. Si no por ayudarme a pensar mejor sobre lo de antes y por ser un buen compañero.

Kirino sonrió ya sabía cómo era Ibuki y el portero hizo su típica sonrisa algo presumida, luego ambos estrecharon sus manos en señal de amistad. Y antes de que uno de los dos dijera algo Shindou entró como si nada, lógicamente ambos lo vieron y regresaron a su compostura normal.

―Hey, ¿terminaron la tarea?

―Sí ―contestaron ambos al unisonó.

―¿Ya se llevan mejor? Porque veo que parece que ya son amigos.

―Bueno, dejamos nuestras diferencias a un lado ―aclaró Kirino.

―Además estaba harto de gritar ―siguió hablando Ibuki.

―Eso es grato ―dijo para después ver su teléfono en su cama―. Aquí estaba ―lo tomó en sus manos y buscó algo en él mientras que Kirino e Ibuki sonreían victoriosamente porque "solucionaron" el problema―. Oigan… ¿y mi música?

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?):**

¡Boom! xD Aquí termina =3 Y es que pensé "Un final…" Y mi hermano menor me dijo eso y pensé "¡Genial! Ya tengo un final xD" Supongo que aquí terminar en one-shot (?) Espero que se haya reído :D

Lo de Ibuki y Mizukawa es lindo para mí~ y espero que les hay gustado :D Por cierto, si les gustó esta parejita~ o si les intereso un poquitín (?) ¡Apóyenme! xD Que hace unos meses no tenía nada sobre ellos y ahora con el final del Galaxy me entusiasme con ellos =D ¡Apóyenme con el Ibukawa (IbukixMizukawa)!

Por cierto esto lo tengo escrito desde hace más de dos semanas y no tuve tiempo de subirlo .-.

¿Saben? xD Soy feliz si sé que les ha gustado~ Ya que lo único que desocupa mi mente ahora es los fanfics =) Porque mis estudios me acosan (?)

Y tampoco lo revise bien .-. No me dejaban revisarlo ya que en mi casa me llamaban a cada rato... Si encuentran un error, ¡como lo siento!

Gracias por leer, y si les gusto, les dio risa, les pareció lindo o amistoso, agréguenlo a Follows o Fav

¿Reviews?


End file.
